


spaces between us (keep getting deeper)

by muslimsmoak



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x18 Spec, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muslimsmoak/pseuds/muslimsmoak
Summary: Quick little 6x18 spec drabble based on "Spaces" by One Direction





	spaces between us (keep getting deeper)

_ Who’s gonna be the first one to start the fight? _

_ Who’s gonna be the first one to fall asleep at night? _

_ Who’s gonna be the last one to drive away? _

_ Who’s gonna be the last one to forget this place? _

 

“Hey,” she walked up to him, her arms sliding and finding their home wrapped around his neck. A comfort all too familiar but he couldn’t feel it anymore.”

“I know it’s rough, but you’ll always have me.” She slid her nails up his back and cupped his face, forcing him to take in her words and look her in the eyes, seeing into hers. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she said as he nodded his head. 

_ But for how long,  _ Oliver thought. He felt as if he were a grenade, and everyone around him getting caught in the crossfire. The lives of the ones he love gone, nothing but faded memories and forgotten tombstones.  _ His father, his mother, his best friend Tommy all gone.  _ And now the team disbanded and John, his brother, and brother in arms. The one who had been there with him since the start. 

Him, John, and Felicity. It had started with the three of them and now it was just him and Felicity. 

 

_ We keep taking turns. Will we ever learn? _

 

“Get out,” she demanded. The words stung Oliver’s heart, burning from the inside out, consuming him in dark wispy flames. 

He stood there, his eyes stinging from his wife’s words, pained and paralyzed. He began his steps out of their shared home. Their tokens and trinkets of their life together littering the room and hallway as he walked out, photos from their international travels, family moments between Will and them, and more photos of just the two of them, treasured moment encapsulating their love. 

All Oliver felt right then was the fire in his heart, consuming him more and more with each step out the door. 

 

_ Oh spaces between us _

_ Keep getting deeper  _

_ It’s harder to reach you _

_ Even though I try _

_ Spaces between us  _

_ Hold all our secrets  _

_ Leaving us speechless _

_ And I don’t know why _

 

“I think we should take some space, Oliver.” 

Tears welled up in Oliver’s eyes. The fire in his heart since he had left the apartment had come back full force, completely burning him from inside out. His throat felt dry as he struggled to find words, any words to stop this, this wherever he and Felicity were at, but he couldn’t find them. 

Instead, he watched her leave. An all too familiar sight for him.  _ I don’t wanna be a woman that you love. But I’m already gone.  _

 

_ Who’s gonna be the first to say goodbye _

 

“Why does everyone keep leaving me?” Oliver pleaded to himself, to a god he wasn’t sure he believed in anymore as he sat in the bunker alone, consumed by the thoughts raging around in his head. He was left to himself. As he always was. The life that was resigned to him. Alone. 

 


End file.
